Fanon Classic Battle of Calaran
=Article= The Battle of Calaran is one of the most outrageous defeats for the Imperium in recent memory. A ragtag militia of heretics vanquished a larger army of the Emperor’s finest. The following information comes from rumors were no doubt highly embellished by survivors. Prelude Calaran is a rocky mining world settled by Ratlings, originally as a penal colony. It has one small city of the same name. It always was known for its rambunctious, free-spirited populace that enjoy alcohol. Its mayor, Etcher LaFroom ordered an expensive bundle of ancient manuscripts from a Rogue Trader. He liked what he formed, and boldly started a Cult of Dionysus. Inquisitor Rom Stein arrived to publically chastise the populace. He was thrown into a heap of dung and fled back to space. LaFroom knew trouble was coming, so he put his chain-smoking brother, Laz, to forming a militia, and broadcasted help beacons into space. A warband of Blood Axez heard the call and agreed to defend the planet for a price. As the militiamen trained, sappers seeded the nearby area with a sea of mines. Six months later, Space Marines arrived with Inquisitor Stein. Their captain, Dirk Von Struz of the Blood Angels, was a ruthless leader, but suffered from a brain injury. All of his superiors were too polite to suggest he step down. Arrogantly, he decided to teach the heretics a personal lesson rather than use orbital bombardment. Marine drop pods began raining down around the city as women and children hid in cellars and catacombs. The Battle Day One The Marines attempted an assault on the city, but ran into the minefield. Several Dreadnaughts and a Rhino were destroyed. That night, a group of Loyalist Highlanders joined the Imperial camp. They were tortured by Inquisitor Stein for the city’s weaknesses. It is rumored the Blood Angels drank their blood. Day Two The Marines regrouped as orbital bombardment destroyed the minefields. Day Three The Marines swarm the city and fire their bolters up at the defenders, but cannot breach the palisade. A squad of Assault Marines jets in, but is slaughtered by Orks. The Marines retreat with nightfall. Day Four The assault began at dawn. Servitors tried to tunnel under the palisade, but are forced back with Burnas. A Dreadnaught manages to blast a whole in the palisade, by Laz LaFroom holds the line personally and no Marines enter the city. Marine Scouts and Ratlings had a sniper battle that drifted on for hours. The Marines retreat again at dusk. Day Five The fifth day began with a heavy attack over the palisade by Assault Marines. As the Ratlings and Orks engage in hand-to-hand, more Marines slowly clambered the walls. The Marines are blasted off with heavy weaponry, but much of the palisade was badly damaged. Mayor LaFoom joined the fray and forced the Assault Marines into a retreat. Day Six The night was broken by a stealthy assault, the city’s geese alerted the defenders and they man the walls. The Marines are driven back with heavy losses. They do not attack during the day, instead holding back to rethink their strategies. That night, the desperate Mayor LaFoom sells his soul to the Greater Daemon Razzavek. Day Seven On the seventh day, the Marines broke through the palisade en masse. Captain Struz personally led the assault into intense cityfighting. Then, the heretics unleashed their secret weapon. Am Imperator Class Titan came stomping out of its mountain hiding place, firing everything it had. It has been recovered and crewed with the help of a Gue'vesa Obliterator. It drove the Marines away from the city, trapping the command squad and the Inquisitor’s retinue inside the city. At that moment, a thousand of the Alpha Legion appeared, led by Razzavek. The Greater Daemon personally beheaded Captain Strutz. The rest were held hostage to begin a ceasefire. Razzavek took hold of the keep of the city and declared himself the planet’s new god. The mayor shot the demon in the back of his head with a Plasma Rifle before killing himself, and the Ratlings beat back the Chaos Space Marines. The Blood Angels were forced to withdrawal in shame. Aftermath The victory was followed by a week of drunken merriments. The Ork leader, the Obliterator, and Luz LaFoom were all given raven brooch medals of bravery. A third of the Orks returned to space, a third remained in the hills to start thier own clan, and a third were jailed for brawling. LaFoom was elected the new mayor and the Titan was cannabalized for the cities defences. However, the native knew they were not safe from Imperial reprisals. LaFoom contacted the Tau Empire, and after weeks of negotiations and playing coy, bought his world's way into the Greater Good with reparations for Imperial damage. =Talk Page= None of this makes any sense. Supahbadmarine 14:44, February 21, 2012 (UTC) OK, I'll allow for multiple chapters. And I did say this battle was "outrageous." Hey, they do have a Titan. Your servant, Gobba42 15:11, February 21, 2012 (UTC) How did a bunch of Ratlings get their hands on an Imperator Titan to begin with. It isn't the kind of thing that would be stationed on their world. Then there is the fact that you seem to just keep adding factions as allies. I could follow it when it was just militia, but out of nowhere I hear something about Orks. Then I thought okay, so the Ratlings probably hired some Blood Axes or Freebooters as mercenaries. However I completely lost my understanding on the seventh day. So the Major sells his soul to a demon, and the Alpha Legion is there backing the militia up. I can only assume that the Ratlings have started worshipping Chaos at this point. They use a Titan piloted by a, and I quote "Gue'vesa Obliterator", Which I am fairly sure cannot exist. Then the campaign ends with a Ratling major killing a Greater Daemon with a single headshot, which is not believable. Finally they try to sign up with the Tau Empire. A planet with a population of Orks, which the Tau hate, and one that was fighting alongside a large Chaos forces just up and joins the Tau Empire? None of it makes sense. Supahbadmarine 15:23, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Fine, I'll put in a disclaimer :/ 20:11, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Gobba, this is outright Non Canon Friendly. 1. The idea of such a victory against so many Astartes is absurd. 2. The timescale over which the battle happens is ridiculous, and just bad/lazy writing. Such heavy marine losses would be believeable over months, years if not DECADES. 3. Leaving the previous points out temporarily and hypothesising that the Ratlings were victorius, the Inquisition would just virus bomb the planet if the Imperial Forces were beaten. 4. Day 7. It's just so much NCF. Gue'vesa Obliterator? Just no. Would never happen. Effectively hotwiring a Titan, that could not happen. Random appearance of Alpha Legion and Daemons yet the Ratlings don't turn to Chaos... Look, I am going to mark this as NCF as it makes no logical sense. Both Supah and Legion have brought up valid points and highlighted the issues which are conflicting with the Canon. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 00:28, February 22, 2012 (UTC) This article makes no sense, outrages numbers and the pointless apperance of factions is an almost lazy way to make a battle seem exciting, when it's just utterly ludicrous, Tau Oblitirators, Titans, Chaos Ratlings, Chaos helping Orks, it all just is NCF. This article can't be saved. Herald of the Saint 07:29, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Will this get deleted then? i didn't understand it at all either maybe he dosen't know canon well? might explain it i suggest to read other articles before making your own but don't listen to me listen to supah or legionaire they have the experience so they should help you with this article. anyway happy editing :D (Juggernaut45 07:33, February 22, 2012 (UTC)) my inner alpha legionnaire is facepalming...Drakus Malicius 06:55, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay guys. Take it easy. I think he gets the point. I know I would be a little taken aback if people slammed my article on its talk page. Supahbadmarine 08:40, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Supah. I've been trying to fix it as much as I can. Your servant, Gobba42 13:34, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:Battles Category:Gobba42 Category:Jeremias Patricio Category:Wars Category:Hist Category:History Category:Archive